Révélation
by lovedrarry
Summary: Retrouvailles des pirates au chapeau de paille après les 2 ans de séparation


Tout le monde de one piece est à Eiichirō Oda

en gras ce sont les pensées des personnage, entre ### rêve de sanji , ******* indique:un saut dans le temps ou changement de lieu , °°°° indique le changement de personne.

Révélation

_La vaisselle est faite, mes méllorines ont eu leur cocktail. _

Sanji quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la proue. Tout en fumant il laissa son esprit divagué.

_**Nous voilà enfin tous **_**ressemblé**_** et je suis sur qu'ils ont profité de ces deux ans pour approfondir leurs techniques. Robin-Chan c'est embellie : sa tenue , sa coiffure , lui vont à merveille [ œil en cœur]. Nami d'amour est devenue plus mûre , plus pulpeuse [saignement de nez]. Franky a énormément changé et n'a plus l'air très humain.**_ Il s'alluma une autre cigarette. _**Brook est devenu une grande star du rock mais dit toujours des blagues aussi nul. Chopper est encore plus kawaii qu'avant **_(je sais cela fait un peu OOC)_**. Usopp a fait beaucoup de progrès. Luffy reste toujours égal à lui-même morfal et naïf. ET Zoro lui est plus viril , plus sex... QUOI ! MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE LA CA VA PAS MOI, ça doit être des restes de mon voyage en enfers**_( sanji fait référence au Royaume Kamabakka) _**j'espère qu'ils vont vite partir.**_ Il jeta sa cigarette , regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et partie se coucher comme le reste de l'équipage sauf Zoro qui était de garde se soir et monta à la vigie.

_**De retour sur le sunny avec les autres et loin de la princesse fantôme. Ils ont tous changer. Surtout Love-Cook avec sa barbe sa lui va bien, je le … **_(problème de connexion pour Zoro)Zoro fit dix-mille pompe pour oublier ses pensées

####################################################################

Sanji senti comme un poids sur son corps, des bras musclés le maintenait au lit et des lèvres s'emparait des siennes

- ''Love-Cook''

####################################################################

Sanji se réveilla en sueur. _**Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve mais pourtant il paraissait si vraie **_( oui je sais c'est le principe d'un rêve de paraître si vrai)_** Je peux encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, **_mais cela ne le déplaisait pas plus que ça _**Et merde!je vais aller faire le p'tit dej , je pense que ça ira mieux après **_

A peine il eut fini de préparé le p'tit dej que Luffy hurlait déjà

-''Mangeeeeer , Sanji j'ai faim''

-''Oui c'est prêt'' :

Et les autres arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. Sanji servit ses déesses , avec une multitude de cœur , et de compliments. Il manquait juste Zoro

-''Où est Zoro'' dit chopper

-''Cuisinier peux-tu aller le chercher , se serait dommage qu'il meurt de faim''

-''Oui ma Robin d'amour''

Sanji partit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la vigie. Arrivé en haut , il entra et la... trouva Zoro endormi torse-nu

_**Merde pourquoi je rougis moi**_

-''Hé bretteur debout on déjeune''

-''...''

-''Hé marimo''

Sanji se rapprocha et trébucha sur une haltère pour tomber pile sur... le sol (pas encore sur Zoro ) et poussa un cri qui fit bondir Zoro tout sabres dehors

-''A c'est toi sourcil en vrille'' dit Zoro tout en bâillant

-'' Oui tête de cactus descend on déjeune'' lui répondit Sanji en se relevant sans un regard à l'encontre de Zoro. Et retourna dans la cuisine vite suivit de Zoro qui eu une belle vu sur ses fesses.

Après le petit déjeuner , ils vaquèrent tous à leur occupation. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit à table. _**Pourquoi depuis que je suis revenu à chaque fois que je vois Zoro , je me sens tout chose.**_

Sanji était dans ses pensées et vu Luffy trop tard

-''SORS DE CE FRIGO LUFFY''

-''Mais j'ai faim''

-''...''

-''Aie''

Luffy sortit de la cuisine en courant recouvert de bosses , et Sanji s'attela à préparer le déjeuner (je sais que quelque lignes avant ils mangeaient le petit dej mais il faut s'imaginer qu'il est 10h). Mais fut dérangé par le capitaine , qu'il renvoya à coups de pieds. Et par Zoro , ce qui dégénéra en bagarre. Qui fini par un Zoro allongé sur Sanji

par terre. Ils se perdirent dans l'œil de leur adversaire. On pouvait entendre le roulis des vagues et le bruit que faisaient les autres dehors. Mais ni Zoro , ni Sanji ressentirent le besoins de bouger et ils restèrent ainsi en se regardent de longues minutes.

-''SANJI MANGER'' cria Luffy en cassent la porte suivit de près par Franky pour voir

les dégâts fait à la porte. Mais resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte en criant :

-''Ca me rappel une chanson d'amour...''

Avant qu'il eu peut finir Sanji rouge de honte appela le reste de l'équipage pour venir manger. Le repas se déroula sans problème majeur , juste plusieurs coups pour Luffy et plein de cœur de la part de Sanji pour les filles , une fois le repas fini Sanji et Zoro restèrent pour faire la vaisselle (si ça existe dans un épisode ils le font). Sanji lavait la vaisselle et Zoro l'essuyait , tout ceci sans aucun bruit , chacun était plongés dans ses pensées et se remémoraient si qui c'était passé il y a une heure.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris pourquoi je n'ai pas bougé , j'étais comme pétrifié , comme envoûté par son œil , je peux encore sentir son odeur , ses muscles. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et j'ai peur de savoir ce que j'ai. Et le pire… le pire c'est que je suis sûr d'avoir vu en œil au plafond , que Robin-Chan va me voir maintenant comme un monstre que vais je faire.**_

_**J'aurais du l'embrasser , lui sauté dessus comme dans les rêve que je fais. Perona m'en avait parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait entendu parlé dans mon sommeil. Elle est sûr que je suis amoureux de Lui et elle trouve ça mignon**_

Nami rejoint Robin dans leur chambre pour savoir la raison de son air si mystérieuse

-''Robin pourquoi était tu si étrange lors du repas''

-''Pour rien je te le dirais le moment venu''

-''Nami le ciel vient de se couvrir'' dit Ussop

Nami sorti et là cria

-''VITE TOUS A VOS POSTE UNE TEMPETE ARRIVE''

Rien ne se passa comme prévu : Ussop , Chopper et Brook criaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Luffy rigolait en les regardent. Zoro et Sanji se bagarraient encore et Franky était introuvable. Nami hurlait à en perdre halène mais personne ne l'écoutait. Robin regardait tout cela d'un œil amusé

-''Au lieu de te marrer fait qu'elle que chose'' hurla Nami rouge de colère

C'est ce qu'elle fit : elle assomma les trois peureux , lança un bout de viande au capitaine ( je sais on dirait que c'est pour un chien) et poussa Zoro et Sanji dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils tombèrent. Et chercha Franky qui venait de mettre des tonneaux de cola dans le système du sunny.

-''Nami où va t-on'' lui demanda le cyborg

-''Sud Sud Est Franky''

-''OK , accroché vous tous : coup de Burst''

Ils s'envolèrent loin de cette tempête.

-''Merci Franky heureusement que tu es là''

-''De rien Nami''

Zoro était toujours sur Sanji jusqu'à atterrissage qui les sépara brusquement. Après cette événement ils partir chacun de leur côté , et Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_**Ce baiser a été court , mais il me parut une éternité. Ces lèvres étaient douce je pouvais malgré la tempête entendre son cœur battre ainsi que le mien. Je pouvais sentir comme des papillons dans mon ventre comme Pérona me l'avait décrit. Maintenant je suis sûr : je l'aime , est-ce réciproque ? Si je lui dit va-t-il me repousser. Il faut que je sache. Je lui dirais ce soir après manger.**_

_**Pourquoi... pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé , je suis resté là sans rien faire comme pétrifié par l'a... NON NON et non je ne l'aime pas. Je suis un homme qui aime les femmes. Et robin pourquoi nous as-tu rapproché , je vais devoir l'évité. Cette idée me fend le coe... non je ne l'aime pas . JE L'AIME PAS**_

Et il commença a préparer le dîner

Le dîner se passa sans problème , Ussop racontait ses exploits à un Chopper tout admiratif. Sanji ignorait du mieux qu'il le pouvait Zoro. Après manger Luffy proposa de faire un jeu , mais il ne savait pas lequel. Nami proposa un poker et gagna chaque partie. Il se retrouva tous endetté , sauf Robin qui a su se retiré à temps. Sur la 44ème victoire de Nami , ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Zoro essaya de parler avec Sanji mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement.

####################################################################

-''Love-Cook''

Sur ces paroles Zoro vient embrassé Sanji et lui déposé une multitude de baissé papillons. Qui firent rougir Sanji

-''Je t'aime Sanji''

####################################################################

Sanji se réveilla en sur-saut

_**Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve**_

-''Sanji''

Il entendait Zoro murmuré , pourtant il était sûr qu'il dormait

-''Mon Love-Cook''

-''...'' _**…**_

-''Je t'aime''

_**Mais quelle genre de rêve faisait marimo. **_Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers Zoro dans le but de le réveiller. Il arriva au niveau de Zoro , voulut le secoué mais un bras l'attira vers le lit et se retrouva allongé avec Zoro , là dans les bras de Zoro il se sentit bizarre. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration lente et ces muscles décontracté. **_Ne me dite pas qu'il bande , il rêve de moi et ça lui donne des envies._** Sanji dut resté la le reste de la nuit.

La lumière commençait à rentrer par le hublot , ce qui réveilla Zoro (je sais c'est impossible de le réveiller ). Il ouvrit l'œil et il put voir le visage de Sanji endormi. Il en profita pour l'embrasser. Ce qui réveilla Sanji dans un bond.

-''Mais que fais-tu bretteur du dimanche''

-''J'embrasse l'Homme que j'aime'' _**J'ai enfin pu lui dire**_

-''...'' (SOS nous avons perdu Sanji)

Sanji resta bouche-bée et les yeux grands ouvert. Zoro en profita pour revenir à la charge avec un autre baissé. Dès que Sanji sentit une langue essayer de s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il partit en courant s'enfermer dans la cuisine _**Merde c'est une réaction de fille**_. Et en profita pour faire le petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps là Zoro partit se laver. Puis alla dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille de saké, s'assit à table et contempla le fessier de Sanji. _**Les dés sont jetés maintenant c'est à lui de décidé si il veut qu'il y est une suite à tout cela ou non.**_

Cette scène se répéta tout les jours : matin , midi et soir. Zoro entre dans la cuisine prend une bouteille de saké s'assoit et regarde Sanji cuisiné. Ce manège dura une semaine. Elle fut très calme aucune insulte , bagarre , ni de Robin-Chan ou Nami-swan. Ce qui commença à inquiéter le reste de l'équipage.

-''Robin vas tu me dire ce qui se passe''

-''D'accord navigatrice , donc Zoro a dit à Sanji qu'il l 'aimait et depuis Zoro attend la réponse de Sanji.''

-''C'est pour cela qu'ils restent toute la journée dans la cuisine.''

-''Oui Sanji fait tout pour oublier donc il cuisine toute la journée. Et Zoro reste là en attendent une réponse.''

-''Si ce n'est que cela alors ça va , un peu de calme nous fera à tous du bien''

_**Mare ça fait une semaine que je suis là à rien faire. A attendre que Monsieur se bouge et me répond. **_Zoro rentra dans la cuisine mais au lieu de prendre une bouteille , il prit Sanji dans ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux

-''Tu vas me répondre Love-Cook''

-''Lâche-moi tête de cactus''

-''Réponds-moi , est-ce que tu m'aime oui ou non''

_**-**_''...''

-''Oui ou Non''

_**Non bien sur que je ne t'aime pas. Non je ne suis plus sûr de mes propres sentiments. J'ai pu réfléchir cette semaine et je pense finalement que … oui**_

-''Oui''dit Sanji dans un murmure

-''Quoi''

-''OUI , JE T'AIME'' cria Sanji

Ce qui fit venir tous l'équipage

-''Que se passe t-il'' demanda Ussop

Zoro le regarda d'un regard plus noir que noir. Se rapprocha de Sanji , le mit sur ses épaules et partit vers les dortoirs. Une fois dans celui des garçon il poussa Sanji referma la porte.

-''Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime''

-''Gloups''

!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon!lemon !

Zoro s'approcha alors de son amour et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis continua il retirait le T-shirt de Sanji, il le retira entièrement laissant place au beau torse musclé du blond. Il lui mordit l'oreille, puis la lécha. Il fit de même avec les tétons puis descendis plus bas, le cuisinier était toujours debout tandis que le sabreur lui était agenouillé, le blond donnait des petits coups de bassin pour exprimer son envie. Le vert baissa le pantalon de son partenaire, une bosse apparaissait sur le caleçon de Sanji que Zoro baissa aussi. Laissant place au sexe de son partenaire. Le vert le mit en bouche, et savoura. Puis il le retira de sa bouche et se leva et plaqua sanji sur le mur. Il lécha ses doigts puis en mit un en son amant puis un deuxième, et commença des va et viens, Sanji gémissait de plus en plus fort si bien que Zoro fut obligé de mettre son autre mains sur sa bouche. Il retira enfin ses doigts et descendis son pantalon et son caleçon, et il commença à le pénétrer en douceur, mais il commença à faire des coups de plus en plus fort, Sanji avait du mal à ne pas crier. Puis pour finir, il éjacula en son cuisinier qui s'écroula par terre. Ils partirent s'allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre

-''Je t'aime Sanji''

-''Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro''

Et ils s'endormir

FIN


End file.
